


Horch, wer kommt von draußen rein

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2018, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Possibly Pre-Femslash, Tatort Bremen, Tatort Münster, Unexpected Visitors, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Eigentlich hätte Wilhelmine da schon stutzig werden müssen. Inga schrieb nämlich keine Textnachrichten.13. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	Horch, wer kommt von draußen rein

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Y. ♥

* * *

„ _Dies ist die Mailbox von_ Inga Lürsen _. Bitte hinterlassen Sie Ihre Nachricht nach dem Signalton._ “

Wilhelmine hörte diese Ansage jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal. Heute Morgen hatte sie einfach wieder aufgelegt, war davon ausgegangen, dass Inga die Gelegenheit nutzte und ausschlief, wenn sie denn an Weihnachten schon mal frei hatte. Das hatte sie ihr zumindest erzählt, als sie letzte Woche miteinander telefoniert hatten, aber vielleicht war da auch einfach wieder etwas dazwischen gekommen. In ihrem Beruf konnte man ja nie wissen. Und bevor sie Inga am Ende heute gar nicht mehr erreichte, sprach Wilhelmine ihr doch lieber ein paar Worte aufs Band.

„Hallo Inga, Wilhelmine hier. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur kurz fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht Mord und Totschlag, die dich vom Telefon fernhalten, sondern Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit. Mach dir ein paar schöne Tage. Bis dann.“

Zwanzig Minuten später bekam sie eine Antwort in Form einer Textnachricht:

_Moin Wilhelmine! Bisher ist es weder ruhig noch besinnlich. Aber ich bin mir sicher, das kommt noch. Zumindest ist es in diesem Jahr wirklich nicht mein Problem, wenn die Bremer Verbrecher nicht einmal über die Feiertage eine Pause einlegen wollen. Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten! Inga_

Eigentlich hätte Wilhelmine da schon stutzig werden müssen. Inga schrieb nämlich keine Textnachrichten. Nie. Oder zumindest keine einzige in den letzten zwei Jahren. Solange war es jetzt beinahe her, dass sie sich auf diesem Kongress in Frankfurt kennengelernt hatten. Sie hatten beim ersten Vortrag zufällig nebeneinander gesessen und beide die Augen über den Referenten gerollt. Danach war es von einer ersten kurzen Unterhaltung beim Mittagessen mit den anderen Teilnehmern nicht weit gewesen bis zu einem längeren Gespräch in der Hotelbar am Abend und nur mit einer Flasche Wein zur Gesellschaft. Anfangs hatten sie versucht, per E-Mail in Kontakt zu bleiben. Das war bei ihren – vor allem Ingas – mitunter alles andere als geregelten Arbeitszeiten schließlich am praktischsten. In der Theorie jedenfalls. Manchmal hatten sie trotzdem Wochen gebraucht, um zu antworten, und mehr als einmal hatte Wilhelmine die Stirn gerunzelt, als Inga ihr zu nachtschlafender Zeit geschrieben hatte. Hin und wieder hatten dann nicht nur die Uhrzeit, sondern auch der Inhalt der Mail mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass sie eigentlich ins Bett gehörte. Und dann war Wilhelmines Laptop kaputt gegangen und sie hatte Inga angerufen und es war viel schöner gewesen, nicht nur zu erzählen, sondern auch zuzuhören; sich zu unterhalten; sofort zu reagieren und nicht erst Tage später; Ingas Laune an ihrer Stimme und an ihrem Tonfall erkennen zu können und sie nicht zwischen den Zeilen lesen zu müssen.  Danach hatten sie sich nie wieder geschrieben, sondern immer telefoniert. Zuerst einmal im Monat, doch in letzter Zeit waren fast nie mehr als zwei Wochen vergangen, bevor sie wieder miteinander gesprochen hatten. Komischerweise war es überhaupt nicht weiter schwierig, Momente zu finden, in denen sie beide Zeit hatten. Oder sich Zeit nehmen konnten. Und genau deshalb hätte Wilhelmine sich wirklich über Ingas Textnachricht wundern sollen. Stattdessen lächelte sie einfach nur ihr Handy an und machte es sich anschließend mit einem Kaffee und ein paar Lebkuchen auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

 

*

 

Ein Geräusch ließ Wilhelmine hochschrecken. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Draußen fing es schon langsam an zu dämmern und im Fernsehen liefen inzwischen die 16-Uhr-Nachrichten. Wilhelmine zog ihre Wolldecke etwas enger um sich und gähnte. Da war sie doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Es musste wohl der Gong der Tagesschau gewesen sein, der sie so unsanft geweckt hatte. Sie beugte sich vor, um nach ihren Zigaretten zu greifen, und ließ beinahe das Feuerzeug fallen, als es klingelte. Sehr energisch und nicht nur einmal.

„Meine Güte! Ich komm ja schon“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, während sie zur Tür eilte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie genervt oder gespannt sein sollte, als sie den Hörer der Gegensprechanlage abhob. „Ja bitte?“

„Überraschung!“ Es knisterte in der Leitung.

„Wer ist da?“

„Ich bin’s. Inga. Mach schon auf, Wilhelmine. Es ist saukalt hier draußen.“

„Was …?“ Völlig perplex drückte Wilhelmine auf den Summer und öffnete ihre Wohnungstür. Keine Minute später stand Inga vor ihr, einen kleinen Koffer neben sich auf der Fußmatte, und zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf.

„Hallo“, sagte sie.

„Inga! Was machst du denn hier?“

„Du hast doch hoffentlich nicht geglaubt, ich würde dich an Weihnachten ganz allein hier sitzen lassen?!“

„Ich bin immer allein an Weihnachten“, kommentierte Wilhelmine trocken und winkte Inga an sich vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Nicht, wenn ich da ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe“, sagte Inga und schälte sich aus ihrem Mantel.

„Aber du hast doch Familie!“

„Ja, eine Tochter, die ich auch jeden Tag auf der Arbeit sehe. Helen war acht, als wir das letzte Mal wirklich Weihnachten gefeiert haben. Selbst als sie später bei mir gewohnt hat, konnte sie es jedes Mal kaum erwarten, mit ihren Freunden loszuziehen.“ Wilhelmine nickte verstehend und Inga wickelte jetzt auch ihren Schal ab. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht?“

„Sei nicht albern! Natürlich freue ich mich. Komm mal her.“ Wilhelmine zog Inga in eine Umarmung. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. „Willst du erst mal was Warmes trinken? Du fühlst dich furchtbar kalt an.“ Wilhelmine nahm Inga bei den Schultern und schob sie auf Armlänge von sich. Ihre Wangen waren ganz rot, wahrscheinlich von dem eisigen Wind draußen. „Aber gut schaust du aus.“  
Inga lachte.

„Mhm. Du auch“, sagte sie und musterte Wilhelmine von oben bis unten. Wilhelmine ließ sie los und sah ebenfalls an sich herunter. Sie trug eine karierte Schlafanzughose, einen rosafarbenen Pullover und ziemlich plüschige Pantoffeln. Aber sie hatte ja auch nicht mit Besuch gerechnet.

„Sehr witzig. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du kommst, hätte ich mich natürlich extra schick gemacht.“

„Natürlich.“

Wilhelmine verdrehte die Augen und schob Inga Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Na los, setz dich und ich geh mir schnell was Vernünftiges anziehen.“

„Gegenvorschlag“, hielt Inga sie zurück. „Du kochst uns einen Tee und ich tausche meine Jeans auch gegen etwas Gemütlicheres.“

 

*

 

„Ich kann diesen ganzen Süßkram wirklich nicht mehr sehen“, sagte Inga und nahm sich einen weiteren Spekulatius. Wilhelmine schnaubte amüsiert. Sonst kroch der späte Nachmittag an Heiligabend immer eher dahin, aber heute, mit Inga, war er nur so an Wilhelmine vorbeigerauscht. Und sie hatten beide zu viel geredet und zu viele Plätzchen genascht.

„Dann lass uns kochen, damit du was Richtiges in den Magen bekommst.“

„Gute Idee“, sagte Inga und folgte Wilhelmine in die Küche. „Ach, ich habe übrigens Wein mitgebracht. Nicht dass du nicht selbst genug da hättest.“ Inga deutete lachend auf Wilhelmines gut bestücktes Weinregal. „Aber ich dachte, wenn ich mich schon unangekündigt bei dir einlade...“ Ein bisschen verlegen sah sie zu Boden. Sie wollte doch wohl hoffentlich nicht auf einmal anfangen, ihren spontanen Besuch zu hinterfragen?

„Ich finde ja, das war die beste Idee, die du seit Langem hattest“, sagte Wilhelmine und sie meinte es genau so. Es war schön, dass Inga da war.

„Was? Etwa besser, als meinem Kollegen _Dracula_ zu Weihnachten zu schenken?“

Wilhelmine fiel in Ingas Lachen mit ein. Von dieser Geschichte hatte sie recht ausführlich gehört.

„Viel besser“, kicherte sie.

 

Sie hatten noch nie zusammen gekocht, sondern waren meist einfach Essen gegangen, wenn sie es denn mal geschafft hatten, sich zu treffen. Aber als sie einmal etabliert hatten, dass es anscheinend besser war, wenn Wilhelmine das Kommando übernahm und Inga sich auf Handreichungen beschränkte, harmonierten sie auch in der Küche.

 

„Das war köstlich“, sagte Inga nicht zum ersten Mal und schenkte ihnen noch Wein nach.

„Mhm“, machte Wilhelmine und trank einen Schluck. „Kommst du gleich mit in die Messe?“, fragte sie dann.

Inga sah sie ungläubig über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg an.

„Aber du bist doch gar nicht religiös?“

Wilhelmine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber katholisch erzogen. Und die Christmette im Dom ist so ziemlich das einzige, was davon übrig geblieben ist. Ich gehe jedes Jahr hin.“

„Mit der Tradition können wir natürlich nicht brechen“, sagte Inga und dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht. „Auch noch im Dom. Na, wenn mir Heidenkind aus dem protestantischen Norden da mal keine Teufelshörner wachsen.“

Vor lauter Lachen verschluckte Wilhelmine sich an ihrem Wein.

„Ich glaube, da können wir es drauf ankommen lassen.“

 

*

 

Inga wuchsen natürlich keine Teufelshörner und auch der Boden tat sich nicht unter ihr auf. Stattdessen war sie eine warme Präsenz an Wilhelmines Seite in einer der hinteren Bankreihen und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als Wilhelmine das Gesangsbuch nicht einmal aufschlagen musste, um die ihr altvertrauten Lieder mitsingen zu können.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als sie schließlich durch das nächtliche Münster zurück nach Hause eilten. Trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde waren noch viele Fenster und Vorgärten weihnachtlich beleuchtet und wenn nicht irgendwann im Laufe des Abends zusätzlich zu dem kalten Wind auch noch ein ungemütlicher Regen eingesetzt hätte, wäre es beinahe ein schöner Spaziergang gewesen. So aber drängten sie sich dicht unter dem kleinen Regenschirm zusammen, den Wilhelmine immerhin in ihrer Handtasche gehabt hatte.

„Ich bin schon wieder ganz durchgefroren“, beschwerte Inga sich. „Wenn’s denn wenigstens schneien würde.“

„Weiße Weihnachten hatten wir ja schon ewig-“ Wilhelmine brach abrupt ab, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und ein Windstoß ihr beinahe den Schirm aus der Hand riss. Der Regen peitschte ihnen jetzt von vorne ins Gesicht. „Na, grandios!“

Die letzten beiden Straßen legten sie halb im Laufschritt zurück. Erleichtert schloss Wilhelmine die Tür hinter ihnen und drehte sich dann zu Inga um. Diese zog gerade den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke auf, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, als sie Wilhelmine ansah, und fing einen Moment später an zu lachen. Wilhelmine sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was?“

Inga entwich noch ein leises Prusten. „Du siehst aus wie der sprichwörtliche begossene Pudel“, sagte sie dann.

„Na, vielen Dank auch.“ Wilhelmine bemühte sich angemessen empört zu klingen. Dabei war sie eigentlich in erster Linie selbst amüsiert. Inga huschte ins Bad, kam mit einem Handtuch zurück und warf es Wilhelmine über den Kopf.

„Aber ein sehr niedlicher Pudel“, kicherte sie. Es stand Inga, wenn sie ein bisschen ausgelassen war, und Wilhelmine vermutete, dass sie viel zu selten Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Kurz war sie versucht, ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken, aber das wäre dann vielleicht doch ein bisschen sehr albern gewesen.

„Um mal wieder auf des Pudels Kern zurückzukommen“, sagte Wilhelmine stattdessen lachend. „Womit wollen wir uns aufwärmen? Tee oder Glühwein?“

„Wenn du so fragst: Glühwein, bitte.“

Also machte Wilhelmine ihnen zwei Becher Glühwein heiß. Als sie damit ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Inga schon auf dem Sofa und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich. Kaum dass Wilhelmine sich gesetzt hatte, breitete Inga die Wolldecke über sie beide aus und nahm ihr einen der Becher ab. In einträchtigem Schweigen schlürften sie ihren Glühwein. Langsam wurde Wilhelmine wieder wärmer und sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass das nicht nur an der kuscheligen Decke und dem heißen Getränk lag. Es hatte ihr nie etwas ausgemacht, an Weihnachten alleine zu sein. Aber es war auch schön, wenn man es mit jemandem teilen konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee mit der Christmette stammt aus cricris wunderbarer Geschichte [Weihnachten ist …](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892709) und ich durfte sie netterweise auch benutzen ♥


End file.
